Iran (Sin City)
|status = Deceased |age = 37 |born = 1991 |appears in = 5 episodes |gender = Male |origin = United States |first seen = |last seen = Season 2 |death = Shot by |occupation = Gang Leader |relations = (Best friend, partner) |season(s) = , }} DMX - X Gon Give It To Ya Melvin "Iran" Ford was a major character in Sin City, acting as one of the primary antagonists of Season 1 and a supporting antagonist in Season 2. Forced into the life of a criminal at a young age by his family, Ford never had any chances of being better. Following a tour in the Middle East-which earned him his nickname amongst his friends--he saw how meaningless belief in humanity is. When the outbreak began he remained with his father and gang on the outskirts of Miami, where he was friends Isa Martha, who was the daughter of leader Bulldog, and Cardo. The organization fell into disarray after Cardo carried out an assassination against Bulldog. Iran and fellow criminal Cato escaped their doomed and arrived at Miami, where one the years they created the Winter Hills. To expand his empire over the Goulds Iran entered a partnership with Officer Midnight; however, at the height of his power, Iran discovered that Cardo lived within the city now acting as a pacifistic reform leader. Unable to accept Cardo has changed Iran became desperate to prove they were the same and break Cardo down. He revealed the fate of her father to his now wife Isa, used men to break apart his reform, and during the Amon uprising he kidnapped Isa and Isela. Cardo confronted Iran and fought against his men, but to his surprise, Cardo showed him mercy and left with his family. Having gained respect for his enemy, Iran moved past his personal battle to focus on the further expansion of his empire. Unknown to everyone, Iran was very intelligent and has been using his "raged dog" appearance to make "higher" criminals underestimate him and has been working on gaining blackmail on everyone to take full control of the city. However, as he was finishing his disc, his conflict with the Uptown Hustlers--led by brothers Charlie and Sledge--came to a head. Following the assassination of Cato, the brothers attacked his base, where Iran was killed by Sledge. His disc would be discovered by Charlie and used for his own purposes. Personality Iran is a loudmouth but a proud leader of the Winter Hills who knows how to get his gang inspired. Iran is the exact opposite of most gang leaders. He is completely unpredictable and can be considered to most. While this is certainly true, Iran is far more than simply insane. He is extremely intelligent, calculating and cunning, simply using his loudmouth exterior to fool others from his true intelligence. Iran knows when and how to put up different exteriors. He is a master at manipulating other's emotions, even his few allies. His insanity, mixed in with his intelligence, makes him extremely dangerous. However, as of lately, Iran's fragile mentality has been slipping. The pressure of being a gang-leader in a free-for-all war has taken obvious affects of him. He is more paranoid of others and letting his violent cravings slip out, wishing to just massacre everyone, at the cost of his own men, instead of the current cat-and-mouse game. The only person keeping Iran in place is Cato, Iran's level-headed friend since birth. With Cato by his side Iran has yet to slip into total insanity, but without him, people may just have to sleep with both eyes open. Background Sin City Killed Victims *Moderate amount of people *Moderate amount of infected Appearances Trivia *Iran is based off Iraq from Watch Dogs and Vaas Montenegro from Far Cry *KP the badass made the gif! *Despite his early death into the second season, he is very influential to the season as his blackmail disc was one of the driving plot lines of the season. Category:Sin City Category:Sin City Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fgts Category:Gif Sex by KP